


Welcome To Your New Life

by Katy0711



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gay Newsies, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Spot Conlon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: Mostly everyone in the world was reincarnated. It was rare to see a new soul. Although, many do not live grand lives in their previous ones. Shepherds can be born in the next era. It’s rare to find anyone who made a difference. History classes consisted of students talking about the past. Learning this way was always convenient, especially if there was a group of you together in the same time period or situation. There were specialized doctors that could figure out if you were a old soul or not and what time period they were from. The whole system was kept established.Hints are continuously dropped to who you were in the past. Memories were a big one. Nothing can really beat memories. It seems like coincidence but most reincarnations get the same initials in their name as before. Sometimes, their ethnicity stays the same. A previous lover can get a memory just by their touch.-Or Newsies being reborn into a new life.





	Welcome To Your New Life

It wasn't rare to see reincarnated friends together. Whether it be by coincidence or not, it was common knowledge. Jace Kline, previously known as Jack Kelly, immediately knew that there was something special about his friend group. He gained fractions of his memories slowly once he met the others. It wasn't hard to deduce who was who from there. 

Mostly everyone in the world was reincarnated. It was rare to see a new soul. Although, many do not live grand lives in their previous ones. Shepherds can be born in the next era. It’s rare to find anyone who made a difference. History classes consisted of students talking about the past. Learning this way was always convenient, especially if there was a group of you together in the same time period or situation. There were specialized doctors that could figure out if you were a old soul or not and what time period they were from. The whole system was kept established.

Hints are continuously dropped to who you were in the past. Memories were a big one. Nothing can really beat memories. It seems like coincidence but most reincarnations get the same initials in their name as before. Sometimes, their ethnicity stays the same. A previous lover can get a memory just by their touch.

Jace looked around his group of friends. He went by Jack now, ever since his friends helped him piece his name together. Dylan Jones, also known as Davey Jacobs, didn't really mind what name was used. He was mostly known as the mom friend. Jack always made fun of him for it. He hasn't changed one bit even if they weren't in the 19th century no more. Katia Phillips was their resident lesbian, commonly seen as Katherine Pulitzer. Cole Barrett didn't get much luck on getting a better leg, which gained him the nickname Crutchie in this life once more. He didn't mind at all, having been used to the name already. Last but not least was Alonzo Huzzello. Racetrack Higgins was the same blond as before. Then again, none of them have really changed. They looked and acted the same way.

Today, the small group had been volunteered by the principal to guide the new student that would be coming in today. Apparently, someone else from their time frame was coming in. 

Jack didn't mind if he was being honest. He gets to miss some of classes. He didn't say it out loud since he could see Davey out of the corner of his eye. Crutchie and Katherine held their own conversation. Race had been counting his cards. A nervous tick that Jack had grown accustomed to. 

They didn't have to wait long before the principal walked out with a teenage girl. Jack observed her carefully, paying attention. She was familiar. Very familiar. A quick glance to the rest of the group made it even more obvious that they all knew her. There was no recognition on the girl’s face. None at all. In fact, confusion contorted her features as they all stared at her.

She had short black hair, not that it mattered much. Her hair wasn’t dangling since it was mostly pinned to her head. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Her brown eyes didn't give anything away either. Although, she had olive skin, so that might be a hint.

“This is Sophia Cominetti,” the older man started, having spoken up for his students, “She just moved here.” The girl in question didn't do much to acknowledge them, looking away from their calculating gazes.

Race was the first to speak up, “Do you know who you used to be?” He couldn’t brush off the fact that he knew this girl. He didn't even know any girl other that Katherine and Sarah from before. Not that he knew of anyway.

Sophia shook her head, a stoic look on her face, “Not at all.” She never really gained her memories. Her mom told her that it was because of never meeting anyone she used to know, but she could be wrong. 

Davey decided to take the reins, seeing as none of the others were really doing nothing to move along.   
“Alright, time to show you around,” A grin was on his face as he clapped his hands. That got everyone's attention, and now they started moving towards the door. Sophia nods her head once when Race opened the door for her.

Walking through the hallways, Jack spoke up, “Im Jace Kline.” Katherine rose an eyebrow at him. She knew what he was doing. Jack wasn’t going to give his other name because he wanted to test her to know whether they knew her or not. Jack shrugged and looked back to Sophia instead. 

“I’m Katia Phillips,” Katherine decided to go with his trick. She didn't really feel bad. It would be nice to know who this person was. 

Davey didn't like what they were doing. He wasn’t going to stoop to their level. “The name’s Davey Jacobs.” A small smile was on his face when he spoke.

Race didn't know whose side to take but one look at Jack made him say his new name, “Alonzo Huzzello.” Jack had given him a pleased look and the blond rolled his eyes.

Crutchie didn't really care who he followed but majority rules, “Cole Barrett.” Although, he wasn’t really paying attention much to everything.

Sophia looked at all of them. She hated the familiar feeling that came along with looking at their faces. She kept walking, not bothering to respond. She didn't care that she came off as rude. It was natural to do it anyway. Silence overtook them as they lead Sophia to her locker. When they did arrive, Sophia started to open it. 

Jack took his moment to tell his ‘brilliant’ plan to the others. “We should do what we did with Crutch,” A mischievous grin fell onto his face. Katherine frowned, “Do you remember what happened?” Race sighed out, “He does. Not that he cares.” “If we do it, we're gonna have to catch anyone that falls,” Davey frowned, not liking the idea, “And of to the nurse we go again.”

Jack rolled his eyes but held out his hand to Sophia, motioning with the tilt of his head for others to follow. Hands slowly stuck out while Jack mouthed a countdown. Once he got to one, everyone placed their hands on various areas of the girl’s back and shoulders.

All at once, Sophia tensed up and started to shake, falling back as multiple pairs of arms held her up. Nobody took into account of Race in the background, falling into them as well. Davey was the closest one to Race and took him into his arms, “Well, that’s something.” Jack and Katherine were slowly moving down to place Sophia down on the ground. Davey moved down as well with Race while Crutchie used his shoulder to go down as well.

“This means we know her for sure,” Jack looked over her features but still couldn’t put his finger on it. Davey adjusted Race so that he wasn’t as uncomfortable when he comes to, “Race knows her for sure.” Katherine grinned once a thought came to mind, “That might mean that they were lovers.” Jack snorted,”I’m going to tease Racer about this.”

In Sophia’s head, several memories had been playing in front view but one stuck for far longer. After the strike, everyone had gotten together, chanting and just enjoying the presence of Newsies, no matter where they were from. Race. His bright smile as he stuck to the King of Brooklyn. Jack, Davey and Crutchie had joined the two in chat. Katherine was off to the side, talking to Sarah Jacobs. Her mind provided names to faces. Time passed to a moment on a roof. Just her and Race. Him? The two seemed to be in an embrace. Terror flooded her veins, but she couldn't pinpoint why exactly. Both boys were leaning closer until a name popped up, the scene leaving her mind. 

Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon. 

Race had a similar situation. Although, it was just the scene of them on the rooftop. He was born with most of his memories, but he couldn’t recall this moment. The tender love that the two shared. It was a dark area. Rooftop kisses were nice except when they had to remain hidden. 

His Spot. 

As if in unison, the two unconscious people in the group shot up from where they had been set down. The others who weren’t down looked at them expectantly. 

“Spot?” When Race spoke, his voice seemed to crack. Spot on the other hand shook his head quickly, looking down at himself. Jack’s eyes went wide, and he stared at who seemed to be Spot, “What do you mean that’s-.” Davey cut him off, “Jack.” Katherine looked over at Crutchie. The two looked down to the ground, not knowing what to say.

“Race.. Race..,” Spot’s eyes trailed away to his own figure. What happened- Why? His eyes trailed down to the floor, but a hand cupping his cheek brought his gaze back up. Brown eyes met blue. It felt like the two were alone, even if the stares of others was still prominent.

“Yous okay, Sean,” Race had slipped back to his old ways, wanting to make the other as comfortable as possible while also distracting him. It took a moment for Spot to respond, his thick Brooklyn accent coming back full force, “Then whys I like this.” 

“I don' know,” Race shook his head, “Never heard of this.” The blond gave him a sad smile before pulling him into a hug. Spot hid his face into his shoulder, gripping onto him as if he were the only thing keeping him here.

“As much as I love a good reunion,” Jack started, looking at the small embrace, “What in the world happened to you.”


End file.
